The Philosopher's Stone
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: This will follow the storyline of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I just thought it would be funny to have the Links there. :) The title might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Imagination 7: I'm going to write this story in present tense. It is based on the movie version of Harry Potter (since I don't know where my book copy is), and the manga version of Legend of Zelda. This story takes place in Harry Potter and The Philosopher's stone, and includes characters from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords.**

**Disclaimer: I own... nothing in this chapter.**

Prologue

_Privet drive_

Dumbledore walks out of forest and onto Privet Drive. He walks past a gray cat. Dumbledore takes the lights out of the street lights. The cat meows.

"I should've known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall." The professor says to the cat.

Cat transforms into professor.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." says Professor McGonagall.

The professors start walking.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" asks Professor McGonagall

"I'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad." Professor Dumbledore answers.

"And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

McGonagall then asks, "Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

Dumbledore replies, "Ah professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."

Hagrid lands on a flying motorcycle with Harry

Hagrid greets them, "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall."

As Hagrid dismounts Dumbledore asks, "No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"

Hagrid answers, "No, sir."

As Hagrid walks over, he says, "Little tyke fell asleep just as we flying over Bristol." Then he continues, "Try not to wake him."

As Hagrid hands over Harry to them, he says, "There you go."

"Albus, do you really think it is safe, leaving him with these people. I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are—"

Dumbledore interrupts, "The only family he has."

McGonagall states, still trying to change Dumbledore's mind, "This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

"Exactly." Dumbledore replies.

Hagrid watches as Dumbledore says, "He's far better off growing away from all of that. Until he is ready."

Dumbledore places harry on doorstep.

Hagrid starts crying.

Dumbledore consoles Hagrid, "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all."

Then Dumbledore places a letter on harry and says, "Good luck... harry potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Imagination 7: Legend of Zelda, yet. I think there might be in a couple chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Legend of Zelda.**

Dudley's Birthday

_Dursleys' house_

Mrs. Dursley wakes Harry up, "Up. Get up!"

As Mrs. Dursley unlocks the door, she shouts, "Now!"

She then walks away into the kitchen.

Harry turns on the light and puts on his glasses.

Dudley stomps downstairs, and stomps back upstairs. He then jumps on top of Harry's ceiling, causing dust to fall down on Harry's head from said ceiling.

Dudley as he is stomping, "_stomp _Wake up, Potter! _stomp _We're going to the zoo! _stomp"_

He stomps twice more, then runs downstairs.

As Harry is coming out of his room, Dudley pushes Harry back in the room and closes the door on him.

Mrs. Dursley says, excitedly, "Here comes the birthday boy."

Mr. Dursley says, "Happy birthday, son."

Mrs. Dursley says to Harry, "Why don't you just cook breakfast. And try not to burn anything."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answers.

Aunt Petunia says, "I want everything to be perfect… …for my Dudley's special day!"

Uncle Vernon demands, "Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He answers.

Aunt Petunia uncovers Dudley's eyes, asking, "Aren't they wonderful, darling?"

"How many are there?" Dudley demands (to know).

"Thirty-six. Counted them myself." Uncle Vernon answers.

Dudley throws a tantrum, "Thirty-six?! But last year! Last year I had thirty-seven!"

Uncle Vernon tries to calm Dudley down, "B-B-But some are quite a bit bigger than last year."

Dudley screams, "I don't care how big they are!"

Aunt Petunia says, "Now, now, now. This is what we're going to do. When we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?"

_Leaving the house_

"I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all… …and you won't have any meals, for a week." Uncle Vernon talks to Harry before they get in the car. "Get in."

_At the zoo in the Reptile house at the Snake exhibit._

"Make it move." Dudley demands.

Uncle Vernon knocks on the glass, and demands "Move!"

Dudley knocks on glass, harder, "Move!"

Harry turns to look at them. "He's asleep!" Harry exclaims.

"He's boring." Dudley states as the Dursley's leave.

Harry apologizes to the snake, "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there… day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you."

As snake turns to looks at Harry, Harry asks, "Can you hear me?"

The snake hisses, and nods. The snake lifts its head higher.

Harry continues, "It's just, I've never talked to a snake before."

Harry asks, "Do you… Only Do you talk to people often?"

Snake shakes his head no.

"You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry asks.

Snake points its head towards a sign that says "Bred in captivity".

"I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents either."

Dudley shouts, "Mummy! Dad! Come here!" He pushes Harry aside, "You won't believe what this snake is doing!"

Dudley slaps his hands onto the glass.

Harry potter sits up on the floor and stares at Dudley.

The glass disappears and Dudley falls into the water, screaming, "Ah-ah-aaah!"

Snake slithers over and out and wavers his forked tongue in Harry's direction.

The snake stares at harry and hisses, "Thanks."

A surprised Harry answers, "Anytime."

Snake leaves.

"Snake!" A man screams. A lady shrieks. All the people are screaming. the snake exits the zoo.

Dudley stands up in the water in the exhibit. He puts his hand on glass. Then he frantically pats on the glass when he realizes it is there.

Dudley yells, "Mum! Mummy!"

Aunt Petunia sees Dudley and shrieks.

Dudley shouts, "Mummy, help me! Help me. Please, please!"

She shrieks again, "How did you get in there?!"

Vernon looks at Harry.

Harry stops laughing and gulps.


End file.
